<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hello Stranger by shinpussy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591119">Hello Stranger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy'>shinpussy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:29:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mientras sale con uno de sus compañeros de escuela, un chico que trabaja en el paseo marítimo coquetea con Seungsik y Byungchan intenta salvar el día.</p><p>Historia escrita por @lovesik, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.<br/>Yo solo me encargo de traducir.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hello Stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385943">Hello Stranger</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/sodapeach">sodapeach</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El clima era cálido cuando el año escolar llegó a su fin. Seungsik y Byungchan salieron de sus clases temprano por el día gracias a su período de examen y los dos decidieron ir al paseo marítimo por hamburguesas y helados.</p><p>Seungsik estaba dos años por delante de Byungchan, pero ambos estaban en el consejo estudiantil y se habían hecho amigos al ocuparse de las cosas que la facultad de la escuela no tenía ganas de hacer ellos mismos. Seungsik era el presidente de clase superior, mientras que Byungchan era el secretario del consejo y ninguno de los dos hizo mucho más que reforzar sus solicitudes para la universidad.</p><p>Era mayo y el sol salía con toda su fuerza. La graduación de Seungsik estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y cuanto más se acercaba, peor era su senioritis y esa era la razón por la cual un estudiante de A's con asistencia perfecta quería abandonar el campus lo más rápido posible.</p><p>Había querido ir a casa y ocuparse de algunas cosas, pero Byungchan tenía hambre y no era frecuente que pasaran el rato fuera de la escuela.</p><p>"Me muero de hambre," dijo.</p><p>"Yo también," acordó Seungsik. Miró a su alrededor, cubriéndose los ojos del resplandor del sol. "¿Dónde deberíamos ir?"</p><p>"Tal vez en algún lugar más cerca del muelle," dijo. "Quiero sentir que estoy de vacaciones."</p><p>"¿Las finales ya te están matando?" Seungsik se echó a reír. Tiró del dobladillo de su uniforme que todavía estaba bien recogido en sus pantalones caqui, sintiendo la tela empapada de sudor despegarse de su piel. Hacía demasiado calor para usar una camisa abotonada y un chaleco suéter, pero la academia a la que asistían mantenía todo frío por dentro para su propia "capacidad de concentración" que casi nunca importaba.</p><p>"Sí, no sé cómo la gente hace esto cada año," dijo. "Siento que si resuelvo más ecuaciones, accidentalmente voy a abrir un portal para viajeros en el tiempo."</p><p>"Saluda a Shakespeare de mi parte," dijo.</p><p>Byungchan siseó y se cubrió los oídos. "Dios mío, cualquiera menos él. He tenido pesadillas sobre Macbeth durante una semana."</p><p>"Sabes, si se pone demasiado difícil, siempre puedes abandonar la escuela," bromeó Seungsik. "O consigue un tutor."</p><p>Él gruñó. "No creo que pueda soportar más la enseñanza."</p><p>"Escuché que Hanse es excelente en literatura," dijo con picardía. "Entre otras cosas."</p><p>"¿Cómo lo supiste?" Preguntó Byungchan con las mejillas rojas y ardientes.</p><p>"Lo sé todo," bromeó.</p><p>"Dime algo más que sepas," dijo una tercera persona.</p><p>Los dos se detuvieron en seco una vez que llamó su atención. La voz pertenecía a un tipo no mucho mayor que ellos trabajando en una cabina de alquiler de tablas de surf en el paseo marítimo. Llevaba gafas de sol oscuras con bordes de alambre encaramados en una nariz perfectamente afilada y una camiseta blanca con las mangas y los lados cortados que dejaban al descubierto su caja torácica y los miró a los dos como si estuviera divertido de que estuvieran allí de pie, atónitos ante él.</p><p>"¿Qué quieres saber?" Preguntó Seungsik, con una leve sonrisa en sus propios labios. Byungchan lo miró sorprendido, sin conocerlo como una persona que podría considerarse audaz ante un completo desconocido.</p><p>"Lo que estás haciendo tan lejos de la escuela," dijo el chico. Su lengua se deslizó para lamer sus labios mientras hablaba, revelando un conjunto de dientes perfectamente blancos tan brillantes que Seungsik casi olvidó lo que estaba diciendo.</p><p>Tragó saliva, sintiéndose nervioso de repente. "Salimos temprano."</p><p>El otro chico tarareó. "¿Ustedes dos tuvieron un buen día en la escuela?"</p><p>"Exámenes," dijo Seungsik, sin molestarse por la forma en que lo miraba incluso a través de sus gafas.</p><p>"¿Qué están haciendo ahora?"</p><p>"Sé que tienes que vender tablas de surf hablando con tus clientes pero, ¿puedes preguntar eso?" Byungchan lo miró con cautela.</p><p>"Me siento entrometido," se rió. "Lo siento, se siente solo por aquí y tu amigo se ve bien."</p><p>Byungchan, a quien había ignorado de otra manera, podía sentir la tensión entre ellos y decidió salvar a su amigo de los horrores de que algún bicho raro del vecindario ligara con él.</p><p>"Lo siento, él tiene novio," dijo Byungchan, llevándose a Seungsik. "Un tipo grande y aterrador. Creo que está en una pandilla."</p><p>El chico se rió alegremente. "¿Ese es tu tipo, bebé? ¿Grande, aterrador y en una pandilla?"</p><p>Seungsik se sonrojó ante la palabra y sacudió la cabeza.</p><p>"No," se rió. "No voy por los chicos malos. Pero mejor nos vamos. Buena suerte para encontrar un mejor cliente."</p><p>"Buena suerte con tus exámenes," sonrió, no tan dolorido como podría haber estado por se4 alguien que había sido rechazado públicamente.</p><p>Byungchan alejó a Seungsik que tenía mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la cabina, bajó la voz y se inclinó hacia Seungsik.</p><p>"Eso fue una locura," susurró.</p><p>"¿Qué?" Seungsik preguntó a un volumen normal.</p><p>"Ese tipo te estaba coqueteando," dijo.</p><p>"¿De verdad?" Él rió. "Eso es nuevo."</p><p>"¿No estás asustado?"</p><p>Sacudió la cabeza. "No, él solo estaba jugando. Como dijo, probablemente estaba aburrido."</p><p>Byungchan tarareó y asintió mientras continuaban avanzando por el paseo marítimo hacia el restaurante. "Era un poco sexy."</p><p>Seungsik se rió tan fuerte que casi se ahoga. "Sí, lo era."</p><p>"Si no lo haces, tal vez yo debería hacerlo," dijo, mirando por encima del hombro en dirección a la cabina.</p><p>"Preocúpate por tus exámenes," dijo, rodando los ojos. "No creo que tus padres te dejen en ninguna parte cerca de aquí si los fallas de todos modos."</p><p>Byungchan jadeó. "¡Tienes razón! ¡Tengo que apresurarme a casa y estudiar!"</p><p>"¡¿Ahora?!"</p><p>"Después de comer," dijo.</p><p>"Bien, me muero de hambre," dijo Seungsik antes de estirarse la mano para rascarse la garganta. "Y estoy un poco sediento."</p><p> </p><p>Más tarde esa noche, Seungsik se sentó en su cama apoyado contra su cabecera con una camiseta del equipo de la escuela secundaria diferente y un par de pantalones cortos.</p><p>Sus libros estaban extendidos sobre la colcha a cuadros azul y blanca y tenía una bolsa de papas fritas a medio comer a su alcance en caso de que necesitara recargarse.</p><p>Inclinó la cabeza a cada lado con un sonido igualmente fuerte y bostezó. No podía esperar hasta que terminara el año escolar. Iba a dormir durante un mes completo, pero eso no sucedería si el golpeteo rítmico en la ventana tuviera algo que ver con eso. Sonrió para sí mismo, rodó fuera de la cama y corrió la cortina revelando una cara familiar...</p><p>Seungwoo estaba sentado en el tejado fuera de su ventana, esperando pacientemente para que lo dejara entrar. Las mariposas de antes volvieron todas a la vez y estaba contento de no haberse acostumbrado a ellas. Esperaba no hacerlo nunca.</p><p>"¿Me vas a dejar entrar?" Dijo Seungwoo dulcemente una vez que Seungsik deslizó la ventana hacia arriba.</p><p>"¿Por qué no usaste la puerta principal?" Susurró.</p><p>Seungwoo gruñó mientras se arrastraba, casi cayendo al suelo. "De esta manera es más divertido."</p><p>"¿Lo es?" Se rió, mirándolo levantarse torpemente.</p><p>"Por supuesto," dijo, sacudiéndose a sí mismo.</p><p>Seungsik se subió a su cama y metió las piernas debajo de sí mismo para sentirse cómodo antes de que Seungwoo se uniera a él.</p><p>"¿Quieres algo para comer? Mamá te guardó un plato," le ofreció.</p><p>Seungwoo se enfurruñó y miró hacia otro lado. "Tal vez deberías dárselo a tu novio."</p><p>"Oh, Dios mío," dijo, atrayendo a Seungwoo hacia él, quien no perdió el tiempo antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor del tronco de su torso antes de colapsar sobre él. "Podrías haber dicho algo."</p><p>"<em>Tú</em> podrías haber dicho algo," hizo un puchero.</p><p>"Escucha, Byungchan es entrometido y tiene una gran boca, y no sabía qué hacer."</p><p>"Avergonzado de tu gran novio malo que probablemente está en una pandilla."</p><p>"Yo no dije eso," dijo. ¡Lo inventó porque pensó que me estaba protegiendo! ¡Lo juro!"</p><p>Seungwoo tarareó. "Podría ser malo si quieres."</p><p>"No quiero," dijo, levantando la barbilla para un beso. "Te quiero como eres."</p><p>Seungwoo sonrió contra su boca y se levantó para besarlo adecuadamente. "Eres bonito cuando estás nervioso."</p><p>"No estoy nervioso," insistió.</p><p>"Ahora no," dijo. "Antes, cuando te estaba coqueteando, eras un desastre y tu cara estaba roja."</p><p>"Cállate," se quejó "¡No lo estaba!"</p><p>"Mhm," dijo de una manera linda pero molesta, moviéndose muy ligeramente para dejar un rastro de besos en su mejilla. "Estabas avergonzado."</p><p><em>"Bebé," </em>repitió Seungsik, burlándose de él. "¿Qué fue eso?"</p><p>"Quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar," dijo. "Debería haberte pedido tu número."</p><p>"¿Qué hubieras hecho si te daba el número equivocado?" Se rió.</p><p>"Lo habría llamado allí para verte explicar eso," dijo Seungwoo. "Es lo justo."</p><p>"Eres tan malvado," dijo, besándolo de nuevo. "¿Te quedarás esta noche?"</p><p>Seungwoo arrugó la nariz y sacudió la cabeza. "No."</p><p>"¿Por qué no?" Se quejó. "No estás enojado conmigo, ¿verdad?"</p><p>"Porque," dijo, volviendo a sentarse antes de atraer a Seungsik contra su pecho. "Tienes exámenes para estudiar y no quiero ser una distracción."</p><p>Seungsik extendió la mano y agarró su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, dejando que sus manos cayeran entre ellos. "No es justo que ya no tengas que ir a la escuela."</p><p>"Estoy tomando un año sabático," dijo Seungwoo.</p><p>"Bum," bromeó, apretando su mano.</p><p>"Tú eres el que quería ir a la universidad juntos," hizo un puchero.</p><p>"No es mi culpa que seas viejo," dijo Seungsik.</p><p><em>"Un año,"</em> dijo. "Solo estoy<em> un año</em> por delante de ti."</p><p>"Ya no," dijo con una sonrisa. Pronto comenzarían la universidad juntos y ambos serían estudiantes de primer año en el mismo campus por primera vez desde que se conocían. Seungwoo había sido vecino de Seungsik durante la mayor parte de su vida, pero nunca se cruzaron juntos fuera de su pequeña burbuja a menos que fueran a citas.</p><p>No podía recordar quién se confesó primero, pero fue hace tanto tiempo que dudaba que Seungwoo lo recordara. No podía recordar un momento en que no fueran los dos contra el mundo y no habría querido que fuera de otra manera, no lo había mantenido en secreto a propósito. Era solo que temía que algo tan estresante como la escuela se desangrara en esa pequeña burbuja feliz si alguna vez dejaba que los dos mundos chocaran.</p><p>"Ya no," repitió Seungwoo. Se inclinó hacia delante y besó la comisura de su boca antes de acariciar su nariz con la mejilla.</p><p>"¡Oye!" Dijo, riéndose del bebé que se en que se había convertido.</p><p>"Mi Sikie," dijo lindo antes de dejar más besos.</p><p>Seungsik se echó hacia atrás y miró sus manos, ganándose una mirada preocupada de Seungwoo. "Tengo algo que necesito preguntarte."</p><p>"¿Qué es?" Su cara cayó.</p><p>"¡Oh, no es nada malo!" Le aseguró. "Solo estoy siendo raro, eso es todo."</p><p>"Oh," se relajó. "¿Qué es?"</p><p>"Me preguntaba," comenzó. "Si vendrás a mi ceremonia de graduación."</p><p>"¿Qué pasa si tu amigo llama a seguridad?" Bromeó Seungwoo.</p><p>"Le diré mañana que eres mi novio," se rió. "Pero también si le hubiera dicho cuando te vimos, él hubiera querido quedarse y hacerte un montón de preguntas y no quería meterte en problemas con tu jefe. ¿Cuándo conseguiste trabajo, por cierto?"</p><p>"No hace mucho," dijo. "Iba a esperar hasta que terminaran los exámenes para decírtelo, pero conseguí un trabajo de verano para ahorrar algo de dinero extra antes de irnos."</p><p>Seungsik hizo un puchero. "¿No voy a pasar el verano contigo?"</p><p>Seungwoo se movió para sentarse en el respaldo de la cama y tiró de Seungsik contra su pecho, impulsado por el instinto al ver que su labio inferior sobresalía. "Solo trabajaré tres días a la semana. Eso es suficiente para darte un descanso, ¿no te parece?"</p><p>"No quiero un descanso de ti," dijo, enfurruñado.</p><p>En lugar de responder, Seungwoo dejó un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza y respiró hondo. Se sentaron juntos por un tiempo con Seungsik aferrado a él, dejándose caer en sus propios pensamientos y preocupaciones por el futuro. Esto fue lo más cerca que pudieron llegar a comenzar una vida juntos en la etapa en que se encontraban en sus propias vidas individuales, y cuanto más se acercaban a que se convirtiera en realidad, más dudas tenían de sí mismos.</p><p>Pero Seungsik no quería enfurruñarse y ciertamente no quería preocuparse. Preferiría compartir una risa con él y algunos besos más antes de que tuvieran que separarse para pasar la noche.</p><p>Levantó la mano y tomó el lóbulo de la oreja de Seungwoo en sus dedos.</p><p>"Estoy pensando en perforarme las orejas después de terminar la escuela," dijo Seungsik. "¿Qué piensas?"</p><p>Seungwoo arrugó la nariz. "Soy una mala influencia para ti."</p><p>"Podría comprar un par y cada uno podría usar uno," dijo. "Pendientes de pareja."</p><p>Las mejillas de Seungwoo se sonrojaron cuando se dio la vuelta.</p><p>"¿Qué piensas?" Seungsik se sentó para mirarlo. "Nunca hemos hecho algo así antes."</p><p>"Me gusta," dijo tímidamente.</p><p>Seungsik se inclinó y besó la punta de su nariz. "Lo ves, debería perforarme las orejas."</p><p>"Me siento explotado," le dio un manotazo. "Me has usado."</p><p>"Los fines justifican los medios," dijo. "Podemos tener un par de pendientes y me veré genial para mi primer día de universidad."</p><p>Seungwoo puso los ojos en blanco. "No hay nadie más genial que tú."</p><p>"Sí, lo hay," dijo en voz baja, antes de que Seungwoo lo acercara para un beso final.</p><p>"¿Quién?" Preguntó, alejándose un poco para dejarlo responder y complacerlo.</p><p>Seungsik cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, demasiado tímido para decirlo, pero Seungwoo era lo suficientemente descarado como para saber exactamente de quién estaba hablando.</p><p>"No puedo esperar para aparecer en tu graduación," dijo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él. "Voy a aparecer con una chaqueta de cuero con una cadena alrededor del cuello."</p><p>"No olvides esas gafas de sol que llevabas antes," dijo, amortiguado por el hombro de Seungwoo.</p><p>"¡Sikie!" Seungwoo dijo y se encontró con un feliz ataque de risas de un chico que de hecho tenía novio, pero no uno que era grande o que daba miedo ni estaba en una pandilla.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>